


A New Beginning

by nienna87



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nienna87/pseuds/nienna87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is have trouble adjusting to his new world and the loss of everything he's known. Darcy gives him a different perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This should not have taken me as long as it did to finish. It's not beta'd so any mistakes are mine and hopefully it doesn't totally suck. Let me know if you find any mistakes. 
> 
> This is from the prompt: beginning for the 30 days of writing challenge.

Charcoal scratched across thick paper, guided by a sure hand, drawing the figure from memory. Steve let himself drift as he sketched, listening absently to the sounds of the people moving around him as he sat in the outdoor café. Beth, the waitress bustled around him, taking orders and refilling cups; the older couple across from him with heads bent together and hands clasped, laughed and talked. Several children ran between the tables laughing, making a smile tug at his lips as he glanced up briefly to watch them in their game of tag. The simple innocence made him nostalgic for a simpler time; when it was just him and Bucky looking out for each other and where things were familiar and comfortable. 

Sighing, he glanced back down at the page, and added the finishing touch. A sparkle, in the eye of the young man with dark hair falling rakishly across his brow and a devil may care grin and suddenly it was like the drawing had come to life. Rubbing a hand over his chest as it flared with pain, he struggled to bite back tears as his best friend stared up at him from the page. The cocky grin seemed more real and he could hear the echo of Bucky’s laughter ringing in his head. If only he were here now; he’d love how everything had changed since their time, become louder, faster, and more chaotic. Bucky thrived on such things, he was able to keep up. Steve had never been able to keep up being as small and sickly as he was. Even now, after the changes of the serum he felt left behind. Bucky would be comfortable in this time, able to blend right in in a place where Steve felt completely lost. 

He didn’t understand the constant need to be on a cell phone, computer, or tablet when you could connect with the world and people around you. No one seemed to stop and enjoy the real pleasures in life; the beauty of nature, the joy of a child, the simplicity of holding hands with someone you love. Everything seemed so complicated now and after missing 70 years, he was struggling to catch up, feeling lost in a world that had grown too big. Even his hometown of Brooklyn wasn’t familiar anymore; the building with the apartment he and Bucky had shared had been torn down and replaced with shops. 

The loss… of his friends… the years…Peggy…of everything that he once knew, threatened to overwhelm him at times. He had no idea where to start rebuilding his life. He had a purpose with the Avengers, a team again, but outside of work he spent most of his time by himself. He hated feeling so completely lost with no idea how to find his way in this world. 

Steve sighed heavily trying to shake off his negative thoughts. Glancing down at the sketch again he couldn’t help but smile and shake his head at his best friend. Bucky had always been able to make him smile with a stupid joke and pull him out of his occasional dark moods. 

A soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. “Hey Steve.”

He glanced up to see Darcy standing by his table, dressed in her usual jeans, converse, and hoodie. She grinned cheerfully at him, earbuds hanging around her neck as she dropped into the seat across from him. “Hey Darcy, whatcha up to?”

“Not much, it’s my day off and so nice out I couldn’t stay inside you know? Anyway, I had some errands to run for Coulson, get some things for Jane, stop by the comic book store. The new Batman issue is out this week and I’ve been dying to read it.”

“Don’t you get enough capes and superheroes in our business?” Steve asked with a wry grin.

Darcy waved a hand dismissively. “I can never get enough of that stuff. I know it sounds crazy because I live it every day, but I’ve been a fan since I was a kid. I know, I’m such a nerd,” she said with a grin.

Beth took that moment to stop by the table. “Can I get you anything?” She asked with a smile.

Darcy sighed theatrically. “Yes please! I’ve been dying for coffee, haven’t had my caffeine kick yet today. Jane drank the last of the pot this morning and I didn’t get a chance to have any cuz seriously she woulda murdered me if I got some and she didn’t. I prefer to live and not get killed by a skinny, pop tart eating, scientist. Seriously, no coffee makes an unhappy Darcy.”

Steve interrupted her rant. “Darce. Tell the lady what you want.” 

“Oh right,” she blushed, ducking her head. “Um, one caramel macchiato, double shot, extra whipped cream please. Thanks.” She slapped a hand against her forehead and groaned. “Can I die of embarrassment?”

Beth laughed. “No worries, I completely understand and I’m around caffeine all the time! Can I get you anything else Steve?” 

He smiled softly and shook his head. “No I’m good thanks Beth.”  
“K, I’ll be right out with your drink,” she said cheerfully.

“So do you come here a lot?” Darcy asked when Beth walked away. “She seems to know you pretty well.”

Steve shrugged. “I don’t have much to do outside of missions so I come here a lot. It’s a good place to do some sketching.”  
“What are you working on this time?” Darcy asked leaning forward. 

Steve moved his hand, turning the page so she could look at it.

“This is fantastic Steve,” she said softly. “Can I ask who this is?”

Steve cleared his throat. “Uh, James Buchanan Barnes. But we all called him-”

“Bucky,” she finished softly. “I’m so sorry Steve, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s okay Darce. Really.”

Darcy brushed her fingers across the drawing. “He looks so real. He’s got a look in his eye… Mischievous. Like he’d come out of the picture and call me Doll.”

Steve snorted a laugh. “That was Bucky to a T. He was the mischievous, cocky, confident, and definitely a hit with the ladies. But he was brave and one of the best men I ever knew.” 

“He sounds like a great guy. You must miss him.”

“I do. It’s weird…without him. We practically lived our whole lives together. And then he was gone. Then everyone else I knew and loved was gone and I’m in a world I have no idea how to live in.”

Darcy tilted her head understanding crossing her features. “Look Steve, I know waking up 70 years sucks and it’s not the world you remember, but it’s not all bad is it?”

“The man out of time.” He looked down at his hands. “That’s what Loki called me, and he’s right. I don’t belong here, but I can’t go back to 1945 either. Everything I’ve ever known is gone and I have no idea how to-” his voice cracked and he broke off unable to continue.

Darcy slid her hand into his squeezing tightly in comfort. “I know this new world is scary and everything and everyone you knew is gone, it sucks super hard. It’s not fair and it’s not going to be an easy adjustment. It’s going to take time Steve. But you’re not alone you know.”

Steve nodded gripping her hand tightly. 

“You’ve got the team, Pepper, Phil, Jane, Maria.” She reached out to tip his chin up gently. “And you’re got me. You’ve got a family and friends who care about you, here and now. You get a second chance Steve. While it may not be the ideal way, how many people get a new beginning? ”

He couldn’t refute her words. “I’ve been so busy feeling sorry for myself that I haven’t been able to move on and see what I’ve got now. I just can’t seem to let go of the past and all I’ve lost.”

Darcy gazed at him closely. “Steve, ask yourself this. Would your friends want you to live like this? Would Bucky want that? What if your positions were reversed? Would you want him to not go on and live his life?”

“No, he wouldn’t. And I’d never want him to not live his life if he was in my place. In fact he’d probably kick my ass for acting the way I have. Peggy too.”

“Well I’m here whenever you need a swift kick in the ass. I’ll be their proxy. Don’t think I won’t!” she grinned.

Steve couldn’t help but laugh. “I think they would approve. You’re a great friend Darcy Lewis.”

She shrugged and ducked her head, red stealing up her cheeks as she cleared her throat and not so subtly changed the subject. “So what’s something you always wanted to do and missed because you crashed?”

He thought about it for a moment. “I’ve always wanted to learn how to dance,” he said sheepishly. 

Darcy tilted her head. “You never learned how to dance? I thought that was a prerequisite for that time?”

Steve shrugged with short laugh. “It was. But being as small as I was, nobody wanted to dance with a guy they could step on. And then with the war it just wasn’t all that important. I was waiting for the right partner, and when Peggy came along I thought she was it. We had plans to go dancing and then I crashed…”

She winced. “Right. Sorry. I could teach you if you wanted. My grandmother made me take lessons when I was younger,” she laughed rolling her eyes. “I hated them at first, but then I completely fell in love with it. She gave me an appreciation for all things from the 40’s era. It was some of the best times of my life, spending all that time with her. She taught me how to do victory rolls in my hair, how to dress, to love the music, all of that stuff. She played her old records whenever I came over and she told me stories of what it was like back then. After that I couldn’t help but love it.”

“Really?”

She shrugged shyly. “Guess I’m just old fashioned at heart.”

“Guess that makes two of us.”

“So how ‘bout it? Wanna go dancing with me Captain Rogers?”

“It would be an honor, Miss Lewis. Though you think we could start with something slow? I’d hate to step on your toes,” he smirked.

Red lips curved up in a smile. “Slow is good.”

Lifting his glass he raised an eyebrow at her. “A new beginning?”

She tapped her glass to his. “To a new beginning.”


End file.
